Lazos Rotos
by laharl099
Summary: Una misión fallida, un hermano perdido, una familia destrozada, pero lucharemos, lucharemos los tres para recuperar a nuestro hermano de las garras de nuestro mortal enemigo, y que vuelva con nosotros, para que volvamos a ser una familia. (Basada en TMNT 2012 de nick )
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS LAZOS ROTOS**_

"_Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mia, espero que esta historia que acabo de empezar sea de su agrado_"

_**01.- **_**_Misión Fallida._**

_Corría, el olor de las explosiones se hacia mas penetrante, corríamos tratando de escapar pero el humo comenzaba a hacerse mas y mas denso,_

_que era difícil respirar, no podía creer que esos malditos Krang destruyeran su base con tal de deshacerse de nosotros, _

_el lugar se venia a abajo por las explosiones que ellos habían provocado, logramos encontrar una salida la cual fue abierta por Leo y Raph, _

_ellos salieron poco después debido a la cantidad de humo, ya casi llegaba ya que yo era el ultimo, Donnie iba un poco mas adelante que yo, _

_pronto estaríamos a salvo, seguíamos corriendo para llegar a la salida, cuando algo o mas bien alguien tomo mi pierna impidiéndome seguir adelante, _

_me gire y vi que era uno de esos molestos Krang el cual sujetaba fuertemente mi pierna, trate de hacer que me soltara pero el humo me estaba aturdiendo demasiado, fue cuando sentí que el Krang me soltaba y que alguien me empujaba lejos, me levante aturdido por el empujón y el golpe y vi que Donnie me había salvado, _

_fue cuando me percate que una viga del techo se desprendía y caía cerca de ambos provocando que ambos cayeran por el agujero que esta formo, me levante rápidamente para llegar a la ventana y buscar a mis hermanos para después ayudar a Donnie, pero al salir por la ventana otra explosión me saco volando, estrellandome con una pared, por lo que perdí el conocimiento._

_El humo era muy denso por lo que había perdido de vista a mis hermanos, pero sabia que no estaban muy lejos, logre encontrar una salida sellada, por lo que intente romper la ventana pero por el humo me estaba siendo muy difícil fue cuando Raph me alcanzo entre el humo y entre ambos rompimos la ventana, para luego salir por la necesidad de aire, ambos vimos salir a Mikey cuando otra explosión sacudió el edificio por completo , lanzando a Mikey contra una pared , ademas de que Donnie aun no había salido del edificio._

_Leo: ¡¿ve por Mikey yo volveré a entrar por Donnie?!_

_Raphael fue hasta donde se encontraba Mikey, mientras yo encontré una forma de entrar al edificio de nuevo, por lo que entre cuando una ultima explosión me lanzo hacia atrás, a la vez que el edificio colapso por completo ante mis ojos._

_Llegue hasta donde estaba Mikey inconsciente por lo que lo levante con cuidado para llevarlo en mi espalda , malditos Krang, esperaba que Leo hubiese encontrado a Donnie , cuando escuche otra explosión por la cual varios trozos del edificio comenzaron a caer hacia donde estábamos, por lo que sujete a Mikey con fuerza para poder evadirlos y llevar a Mikey a un lugar seguro, donde vi como el edificio se derrumbaba por completo._

_Raph: maldición._

_Acomode a Mikey en mi espalda para rodear el ahora caido edificio buscando a Leo y a Donnie , cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer lo cual me provoco un mal presentimiento._

_Continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía, agradezco sus comentarios, ahora para ustedes el capitulo numero dos _"

_**02.- El comienzo de la pesadilla**_**_._**

_La lluvia comenzó a caer, sentí como mi rostro se humedecía, por lo que abrí los ojos veía borroso, recordando lo que sucedió tan solo unos momentos __atrás__  
_

_por lo que trate de moverme cuando unas manos me sujetaron._

_Mikey: ¿¡Donnie, donde esta?! _

_Mi visión se aclaro por lo que pude distinguir que quien me sujetaba era mi hermano mayor Raphael._

_Raph: tranquilízate Mikey...Leo esta buscando entre los escombros...vas a ver que el cerebrito de nuestro hermano va estar bien..._

_Iba decir algo mas cuando note que Raphael se mordió el labio inferior y su mirada era de angustia, estaba igual o mas preocupado que yo, pero eso era algo que nunca aceptaría abiertamente._

_Recorría__ entre los escombros, buscando algún rastro de mi hermano menor, fue cuando entre los escombros, encontré un agujero el cual conducía a un túnel que había sobrevivido al derrumbe del edificio, Donny podía estar ahi, pero también los Krang, no podia investigar yo solo así que llame a Raphael, el cual vino seguido de Mikey, el cual ya había recuperado la conciencia, lo cual me quito un peso de encima._

_Raph:¿encontraste alguna señal de Donnie?_

_Leo: Encontré un túnel, es probable que Donnie se encuentre ahí, pero también los Krang._

_Mikey: ¿y que esperamos?, vamos a ayudar a Donnie_

_Los tres bajamos por el túnel, el cual se veía estable a pesar de las explosiones, y tenia muy poca iluminación, pero era suficiente para no tropezar en el camino, por lo que no nos fue tan difícil seguirlo, caminamos por este, cuando mi pie rozo con algo que estaba en el suelo, por lo que baje la vista y recogí el objeto cercano a mi pie, para ver que se trataba del T-Phone de Donnie.  
_

_Raph: al parecer vamos por buen camino, Donnie debe de estar por aquí._

_Me acerque a Leonardo y le di el T-Phone de Donnie._

_Mikey: vamos a rescatar a Donnie._

_De repente el suelo tiembla bajo nuestros pies, a la vez que se escuchan una serie de detonaciones, por lo que el túnel comienza a colapsar._

_Leo: pero que rayos..._

_Mikey: esto se esta derrumbando _

_Leo: maldición, tenemos que salir de aquí, de prisa_

_Raph: y ¿que hay de Donnie?_

_Leo: si no salimos de aquí, no podremos ayudarlo, vamonos_

_Raph: ¡malditos Krang!_

_Los tres corremos unos pasos mas adelante donde se ve una salida del túnel, al salir vemos que estamos en un callejón a unos metros del derrumbe, donde vemos a los Krang subir a nuestro hermano a un camioneta negra la cual arranca dejando atrás a 3 Krang._

_Nos acercamos ocultándonos para evitar ser vistos por ellos y escuchar lo que dicen._

_Krang 1:la captura con vida de uno de los sujetos conocidos como las tortugas, fue un éxito._

_Krang 2: Krang ordena que hay que deshacernos de la posible evidencia de la existencia de Krang, por lo que hay que regresar a la base destruida._

_Los tres salimos para hacerles frente y averiguar a donde se llevaron a nuestro hermano._

_Leo: no se preocupen, no quedo nada mas que escombros en de su base, por lo que no hay peligro de que los descubran..._

_Raph: lo que si haremos es darles una paliza hasta que nos digan donde se llevaron a nuestro hermano._

_Krang 3: al parecer los otros sujetos conocidos como las tortugas sobrevivieron a la destrucción de la base que planeo Krang, eso a Krang no le gustara._

_Krang 2: destruyámoslos para que no interfieran en los planes de Krang._

_Krang 1: es hora de probar los nuevos cuerpos que Krang creo para luchar contra los sujetos conocidos como las tortugas._

_Sacamos nuestras armas para luchar contra ellos._

_Abrí__ los ojos pesadamente, notando que me rodeaba la oscuridad, ya que traía una especie de casco colocado en la cabeza, el cual tapaba mi visión intente moverme, pero estaba sujetado de muñecas y tobillos a un sillón __metálico, fue cuando escuche unos pasos metálicos que se acercaban y la voz robótica de los Krang._

_Krang: bien todo esta listo para que Krang inicie las pruebas, en el sujeto capturado conocido como Donatello._

_Su voz y la expresión utilizada me causaron escalofríos, lo cual alerto mis sentidos indicándome peligro, por lo que intente soltarme, haciendo notar que había despertado debido a la desesperación que __sentía, fue cuando escuche una voz humana, la cual en ese momento no reconocí.__  
_

_¿?: vaya así que al parecer la tortuga a despertado_

_Krang: Krang ya había preparado todo por si el sujeto de la prueba despertaba._

_El sillón se reclino un poco dejándome semi acostado, a la vez que escuche los pasos metálicos del Krang acercarse a mi, por lo que intente con mas fuerza soltarme sin éxito, fue cuando sentí al Krang cerca de mi, a la vez que sentí un piquete y un liquido comenzó a recorrer mi brazo, al instante mi cuerpo se adormeció y mi mente poco a poco comenzó a nublarse, a lo que escuche la voz humana hablar con el Krang, pero su conversación se hacia cada vez mas distante ya que mi mente se nublaba cada vez mas rápido, las únicas palabras que alcance a comprender antes de caer por completo en la oscuridad fueron "lavado de cerebro"._

_espero sus comentarios :)_

_Continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**03.- Memorias alteradas (parte 1)**_**_._**

_"hola, antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios los cuales me animan a seguir, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado"_

_Todo estaba en silencio total, así había estado desde hacia dos semanas, me encontraba acostado en el sofá, mire a mis hermanos mayores los cuales estaban _

_actuando como de costumbre a partir de la desaparición de nuestro hermano Donatello, Leonardo se encontraba meditando, aunque habían anunciado que habría _

_un especial de su programa favorito héroes espaciales, hacia dos semanas que él no lo veía, se dedicaba a entrenar con el sensei mas tiempo o a meditar, por otro _

_lado Raphael hace mucho que ya no jugaba con aquella maquina, aun cuidaba a Spike, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo callado, ya no discutía con nadie ni _

_mostraba su mal carácter, yo por mi parte ya no hacia bromas, mi animo como para __hacerlas estaba por los suelos, extrañaba muchísimo a mi hermano _

_Donatello, tenia un poco mas de dos semanas que los Krang se lo habían llevado, los tres Krang con los que habíamos peleado esa noche no nos dijeron a donde _

_se lo habían llevado, lo único que pudimos obtener de información fue que no estaba en sus planes el que Donatello muriera, desde entonces comenzamos a _

_buscar por toda la ciudad los posibles lugares donde podrían tener a nuestro hermano, pero por desgracia cada búsqueda resultaba un callejón sin salida, de _

_repente sentí algo extraño por lo que me levante del __sofá.__  
_

_Abrí__ los ojos después de la meditación, a la vez que tuve una extraña sensación, la cual duro un par de minutos, mire a Miguel Ángel el cual se había levantado del _

_sofá, había tenido esa extraña sensación también, luego mire a Raphael, el cual había dejado de alimentar a Spike y lo había puesto en su lugar, para luego _

_sentarse a mi lado, sin que yo formulara la pregunta Raphael respondió._

_Raph: si sentí eso y al parecer Mikey también._

_Leo:muy bien prepárense chicos, saldremos de nuevo en un par de horas._

_Mientras tanto en la superficie, en unas viejas bodegas abandonadas al oeste de la ciudad, un hombre herido retrocede asustado, mientras es amenazado, por Shredder, el cual saca sus cuchillas de sus guantes, para seguir intimidandolo._

_Shredder: Bien Stockman, ya no eres de utilidad, así que sera mejor que desaparezcas de __aquí, intentando salvar tu patética vida, te daré ventaja, contare hasta diez, antes de que mis hombres vayan tras de ti, para comenzar la cacería..._

_Stockman se levanta y comienza a correr aun cuando se encuentra herido , lo cual lo hace tropezar con unos botes._

_Shredder: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._

_El pobre hombre sigue corriendo entre las viejas bodegas tratando de escapar, de alejarse lo suficiente para estar a salvo._

_Shredder: 6, 7, 8, 9...ahora, je, je, je, vayan tras él._

_Tres sombras se mueven velozmente separándose para darle caza al indefenso hombre._

_Karai:¿crees que las tortugas aparezcan, padre?_

_Shredder: es probable, si no el anzuelo no habrá funcionado, aunque realmente no seria un perdida._

_Karai: por lo que sabemos ellos deberían buscar por esta parte de de la ciudad._

_Shredder: y ellos encontraran mas de lo que buscaban..._

_espero sus comentarios :)_

_Continuara..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**03.- Memorias alteradas (parte 2)**_**_._**

_"hola, antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios los cuales me animan a seguir con esta historia, espero que esta siga siendo de su agrado"_

_Salimos de las alcantarillas, dirigiéndonos a la parte oeste de la ciudad, cerca de unas viejas bodegas abandonadas, en ese lugar nos habíamos enfrentado a los Krang hacia unos meses __atrás._

_Mikey: pues claramente, parece que no ha habido movimiento aquí en mucho tiempo._

_Raph: esos malditos Krang deben de estar escondidos en algún lugar._

_Vamos recorriendo el lugar, cuando unos gritos llaman nuestra atención por lo que nos dirigimos rápidamente al lugar de procedencia de estos, solo para ver a Stockman acorralado contra la pared herido y asustado por Bradford y Xever, lo cual nos sorprende ya que los tres trabajan para Shreeder, y ahora persiguen a Stockman, por lo que miro a Leonardo._

_Raph: ¿deberíamos intervenir?_

_Mikey: pues no es una pelea para nada justa, aunque sea nuestro enemigo._

_Leo: Mikey tiene razón Raphael, no es para nada justo, aunque sea nuestro enemigo, aunque por otro lado podría ser una trampa._

_Vemos como Stockman es levantado por Bradford para golpearlo._

_Bradford: es tu fin Stockman._

_Por lo que decidimos interrumpirlos, justo antes de que siguieran atacándolo sacando nuestras armas dispuestos a luchar, por lo que Bradford suelta a Stockman el cual se arrastra para ocultarse._

_Xever: Vaya, vaya pero si son las tortugas, cuanto tiempo sin verlos._

_Bradford: jejeje, no se para que intervienen, esto no es de su incumbencia..._

_Leonardo: digamos que no nos pareció justo, ya que Stockman esta completamente indefenso ante ustedes._

_Se escucha un ligero aplauso y una risa sarcástica, los tres nos quedamos paralizados al escuchar la voz del sujeto que se ocultaba en las sombras tras de Xever y Bradford._

_¿?: je, je, je, vaya, vaya, vaya, no esperaba menos de mis hermanos y sobre todo de mi querido hermano mayor Leonardo... el justiciero._

_Miguel Ángel: no...no puede ser..._

_Raphael: imposible..._

_Leonardo: Do...Donatello..._

_Donatello camina situándose al frente de Xever y Bradford, los cuales no dicen nada solo sonríen, pero miro a Donatello el cual físicamente no a cambiado nada, salvo su mirada la cual ya no es cálida como antes, ahora es fría._

_Donatello: ¿que sucede?, parece como si hubiesen visto un fantasma..._

_Donatello se encontraba justo frente a nosotros, cosa que debería hacerme feliz, pero no era así, había algo que no me agradaba, mire de reojo a Leo y a Raph, los cuales al parecer sentían lo mismo.  
_

_Donatello:...oh quizás, ustedes esperaban que yo...si muriera en aquel lugar...por eso los matare._

_Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, me quede completamente paralizado y todo a mi alrededor parecía ir en cámara lenta Donatello saco su Bō activando la cuchilla que tenia escondida y en un rápido movimiento iba a clavarla en mi garganta, cosa que me era muy difícil de creer ya que él hermano que me había salvado de los Krang en aquella ocasión ahora intentaba matarme._

_espero el capitulo les haya gustado, sus comentarios :)_

_Continuara..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**03.- Memorias alteradas (parte 3)**_**_._**

_"hola, antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios los cuales me animan a seguir con esta historia, espero que esta siga siendo de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios nuevamente."_

_Donatello saco su __Bō, activando la cuchilla escondida y en un rápido movimiento iba clavarla justo en la garganta de Miguel Ángel, por lo que instintivamente intervine utilizando mi sai, aunque al hacerlo sufrí un ligero corte en la mano pero logre evitar su ataque, por lo que con algo fuerza logre que Donatello retrocediera, no me gustaba el comportamiento actual de Donnie, por dentro sentí la ira crecer, pero no era contra él, que rayos le habían hecho a mi hermano menor._

___Raphael: ¡¿lo dices en serio Donnie?!, de verdad vas a matarnos..._

___Donatello:...porque, acaso no es lo que ustedes querían hacerme a mi..._

___Donatello hace girar su __Bō preparándose para un contraataque, por lo que sujeto mis katanas, a la vez que miro a Mikey, el cual toma sus nuchakus, no muy seguro de todo esto._

_____Leo: Donnie, va en serio_

_____Mikey: ¿que rayos le hicieron a nuestro hermano?_

_____Raph: no lo se...pero lo van a pagar, los Krang...y el clan del pie..._

_____El combate comienza, los tres luchando contra nuestro hermano, pero Donatello a diferencia nuestra trata de matarnos, por lo que sus movimientos son mortales, nosotros solo tratamos de desarmarlo, aunque Raphael y yo peleamos contra él como en los entrenamientos, el predice nuestros movimientos, lo cual me sorprende y a la vez me aterra._

_____Mikey: ...hermanos, esto no esta funcionando_

_____Raph: si ya me di cuenta Mikey...así no llegaremos a nada._

_____Miro la frustración en el rostro de Raphael, ya que al parecer tiene los mismos sentimientos que yo, para luego mirar a Stockman, en el rincón aterrado intentando escapar, el debe saber que rayos le pasa a mi hermano, por lo que miro a Raphael, el me devuelve la mirada y mirando de reojo a Stockman, entendiendo mi plan._

_____Leo: esto lo dejaremos por hoy así._

_____Leo toma de la muñeca a Mikey, a la vez que arroja dos bombas de humo para cegar a Donnie y a los otros dos, a la vez que aprovecho para sujetar sin delicadeza a Stockman he irnos de allí rápidamente._

_____El humo se disipa, por lo que vemos que las otras tortugas se han ido llevándose a Stockman._

_____Xever: escaparon... ¿quieres que las sigamos?_

_____Bradford y yo vemos como Donatello guarda la cuchilla de su __Bō, mientras cierra los ojos y sonríe maliciosamente._

_______Donatello: no es necesario...como dijo Leonardo, esto se quedara así por hoy, ademas...la venganza es un platillo que se debe disfrutar...y lo voy a disfrutar lentamente._

_______Llegamos a una azotea muy lejos de aquellas bodegas, por lo que solté a Stockman en el suelo sin miramientos de sus heridas, para luego levantarlo y estrellarlo contra el muro._

_______Raphael: ¡¿ahora dime, que rayos le hicieron a nuestro hermano?!_

_______Los ojos de Raphael estaban llenos de ira, mire a Stockman el cual estaba asustado, temía por su vida, por lo que empezó a tartamudear por el terror._

_______Stockman: los...los Krang, ellos...ellos...alteraron su memoria, con la ayuda de una de sus maquinas...ahora...él...su hermano...trabaja para el señor Shredder..._

_______Raphael va a golpear a Stockman, pero lo detengo, sujetando su muñeca._

_______Leonardo:...déjalo Raphael, entiendo como te sientes, yo me siento igual, pero...eso no nos ayudara..._

_______Raphael suelta a Stockman dejándolo caer en el piso, yo miro a aquel hombre, mis ojos reflejan cierto odio, pero trato de ser razonable a diferencia de Raphael._

_______Leonado:...dime Stockman, ¿hay alguna manera de revertir lo que le hicieron a mi hermano?._

_______La respuesta me deja a mi y a mis hermanos de piedra, no puedo creer lo que oigo, por lo que doy un puñetazo en el suelo lleno de frustración._

_______Continuara..._

_espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios :)_

_Continuara..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**03.- Un lindo recuerdo**_**_._**

_"hola, antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios los cuales me animan a seguir con esta historia, espero que esta siga siendo de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios nuevamente, ahora para todos ustedes el siguiente capitulo."_

_Por ahora mis hijos dormían, hacia poco los tres habían vuelto con noticias sobre el paradero de su hermano Donatello y también habían traído a un prisionero, en hombre que trabajaba para Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Raphael lo trajo prácticamente cargando, amarrado y amordazado, sin que hubiese la posibilidad de ver el camino a la guarida.  
_

_Por mis hijos y ese hombre, supe lo que le hicieron a Donatello, Stockman dijo que mi hijo ahora era una maquina de matar que solamente obedecía a Oroku Saki, pero por lo relatado por mis hijos eso no era cierto, ya que las maquinas no tienen sentimiento alguno y mi hijo tenia sentimientos como el odio y la venganza, Stockman dijo que la mayoría de sus recuerdos fueron alterados debido a que recupero la conciencia antes de que los Krang experimentaran con él, mientras que el resto de sus recuerdos seguramente desaparecieron, o permanecen ocultos en lo profundo de su memoria._

_Aquel hombre dice que es imposible revertir el lavado de cerebro realizado por los Krang, ya que eso podría causarle la muerte a Donatello, pero podría recurrirse a los recuerdos perdidos que en su caso no fueron alterados y que es probable que aun estén ahí...le dije a mis hijos que quizás valiéndose de los recuerdos perdidos de su hermano podríamos llegar a su corazón...ellos se tranquilizaron un poco...y yo rogaba por que realmente eso fuera posible ya que no soportaría perder a otro de mis hijos como perdí a mi pequeña Miwa, suspire mientras tomaba la foto de mi antigua familia._

_Splinter: Por favor...Tang Shen, no permitas que pierda a otro miembro de mi familia, como las perdí a ustedes..._

_Me encontraba solo en la guarida cuando vi a mi mismo cuando era un niño de unos 7 años, buscaba asustado por toda la guarida a mi mascota y mejor amigo Spike._

_Raphael: ¡Spike!, ¿donde estas?_

_Tenia rato de no encontrarlo, por lo que veía no había nadie mas en la guarida, me preguntaba donde estaban mi padre y mis hermanos, fue cuando escuche pasos bajar las escaleras y vi a Mikey que venia junto con Leo._

_Leo: ya buscamos arriba. y no esta Raph..._

_Mikey solamente asiente, mi yo infantil pone cara de preocupación y molestia a la vez, por lo que Mikey se asusta y tomando la mano de Leo dice en un susurro._

_Mikey: vamos a buscar a Spike de nuevo, quizás ahora si lo encontremos._

_Leo suspira, pero decide seguir a Mikey, por lo que me vuelvo a que dar solo en la sala, todo esta en silencio, o al menos eso creí ya que escucho unos sollozos, los cuales reconozco, mi yo infantil al parecer también por lo que lo sigo al lugar de donde provienen, veo que es esa vieja habitación la cual en la actualidad es el laboratorio de mi hermano Donnie, mi yo pequeño abre la puerta y entra, por lo que lo sigo, veo a Donnie de niño, el cual esta en un rincón de la __habitación, viendo hacia la pared arrodillado sollozando, mi yo infantil y yo nos acercamos, y mi yo niño lo toca del hombro._

_Raph:¿Donnie?_

_Donnie se giro algo asustado, para luego tomar lo que tenia piso, bajando la mirada me extendió las mano mostrándome lo que tenia en ellas, el cual tenia un pequeño vendaje en la patita delantera, señal de que se había lastimado, lo tome entre mis manos con cuidado._

_Donnie: ¡¿perdóname Raphael...no fue mi intención lastimar a Spike pero...yo...estaba haciendo algo especial para él...un...un acuario...  
_

_Mire a mi yo pequeño y a mi hermano menor, fue cuando por completo me di cuenta que no era un sueño si no un recuerdo, de cuando encontré a Spike abandonado en las alcantarillas, mi otro yo miro a Spike y lo coloco en su hombro para luego mirar a Donnie el cual seguía sollozando._

_Donnie:...lo siento Raphael...hermano...no me odies yo..._

_Mi otro yo abrazo a Donnie, el cual dejo de llorar de inmediato._

_Raphael: no seas tonto Donnie, yo nunca podría odiarte eres mi hermano, y se que no era tu intención lastimar a Spike en el proceso de hacerle un acuario, que por cierto quiero que me lo muestres para poder colocarlo en mi habitación Donnie._

_Termine el abrazo para pasar mi mano secando las lagrimas de mi hermano menor el cual era de mi estatura. sonreí provocando que Donnie también sonriera, este se dirigió a la mesa donde tenia un lindo acuario lo suficientemente grande para que Spike estuviera cómodo._

_Continuara..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**7.- Sueños, deseos de mi corazón.**_

"_Hola antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir con la historia, la cual espero siga siendo de su agrado "_

_Abrí__ los ojos mirando el techo de mi habitación, a la vez que me gire a ver a Spike, el cual dormía plácidamente en el acuario que Donnie había construido para el hacia un par de años atrás, pase el dorso de mi mano sobre mis ojos ya que unas lagrimas habían salido debido al recuerdo que acababa de ver._

_Raph: te rescatare hermano, no importa como...pero lo haré._

_Miraba el techo de mi actual habitación, había tenido otro de esos sueños extraños, uno donde compartía buenos momentos con mis hermanos, o alguno me demostraba afecto, en esta ocasión había soñado con Raphael, el sueño era sumamente borroso y no recordaba nada claramente, me lleve el dorso de mi mano a la cara para descubrir que había llorado debido al sueño, me senté en la cama, realmente esos sueños carecían de sentido, ya que no encajaban para nada con mis recuerdos, entonces ¿porque me afectaban tanto?.  
_

_Me levante y fui al baño a refrescarme, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, y ¿si esos sueños borrosos fueran ciertos?, de ser así, todo esto no tendría absolutamente nada de sentido...  
_

_Recordé__ la reacción de mis hermanos al verme, y lo que hablaban entre ellos, ¿que me hicieron los Krang?, esa pregunta comenzó a resonar en mi mente, a la vez que sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza, lo que me hizo llevarme ambas manos y apretar los ojos recargándome en el lavabo para no caer, pero fue peor el dolor, por lo que caí de rodillas._

_¿?: Donatello, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_Escuche una voz la cual se alejo ya que quede inconsciente debido al dolor, flotaba en la oscuridad total, permanecí así un largo momento sin sentir absolutamente nada, cuando el dolor volvió a repetirse, haciéndose poco a poco menos intenso., por lo que pude abrir los ojos y note que estaba de nuevo en mi cama recostado, por lo que intente incorporarme, pero Xever me lo impidió._

_Xever: sera mejor que no te levantes aun, ese dolor de cabeza fue peor que los anteriores Donatello._

_Donatello: si, lo se, ¿cuanto tiempo estuve __inconsciente?_

_Xever: solo fue una hora, descuida nadie mas se dio cuenta, por lo que no habrá ningún problema._

_Donatello: gracias Xever._

_Xever: de nada Donnie, pero dime una cosa...fueron esos sueños de nuevo ¿cierto?_

_Donatello suspiro pesadamente, para asentir ligeramente._

_Donatello: pero...son solo eso...sueños borrosos y sin sentido._

_Lo mire, pronto se quedo dormido debido a los dolores de cabeza que sufría, y los cuales comenzaban a ser menos frecuentes, después de todo no mas que dos semanas que el chico había sido traído aquí por un acuerdo común entre el maestro Shredder y los Krang para un objetivo en común que se destruyeran entre ellas y así cumplir sus objetivos propios, a Bradford y a mi nos asignaron la tarea de encargarnos de él, y debía admitir que el chico era agradable aunque sus recuerdos estuviesen alterados, y era muy inteligente, había mejorado mis piernas mecánicas de manera mas eficiente que Stockman y en poco tiempo, suspire, la simple idea de que se matarían él y sus hermanos por recuerdos implantados era realmente desagradable, sonreí para mis adentros recordando la conversación con esa tortuga de banda roja, Raphael, en aquella ocasión en la que tuvimos que trabajar juntos, dándome cuenta que tenia mas cosas en común con él de lo que creí, por lo que me levante, para salir de la habitación pensando en una manera de que las cosas no acabaran así._

_Continuara..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**8.- Deseos y dudas.**_

"_Hola antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir con la historia, y perdón por el retraso, espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado "_

_Había__ regresado a Nueva York, después de haberme ido un par de semanas con mi papá, por lo que decidí ir a visitar a los chicos a los cuales extrañaba mucho principalmente a Donnie, al llegar a la guarida , note que esta se encontraba sumamente silenciosa, los chicos no estaban realizando sus típicas actividades, lo cual alerto mis sentidos diciéndome que algo no estaba bien, recorrí el lugar con la vista, hasta que escuche voces provenientes del dojo, al parecer los chicos estaban entrenando, lo cual me decía que algo malo si estaba pasando ya era muy extraño que estuvieran entrenando, me acerque a la puerta corrediza con cuidado y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando escuche tras ella la voz del maestro Splinter.  
_

_Splinter: recuerden que su hermano los atacar con deseo de matarlos, deben de estar preparados para poder tomarlo por sorpresa..._

_Pelearían__ contra su hermano, el cual trataba de matarlos, la simple idea de que pelearan entre ellos me horrorizo, por lo que asustada abrí la puerta __interrumpiéndolos, las cuatro personas ahí presentes me miraron, mi expresión era de infinita tristeza y mas por que al mirar a los chicos y al maestro Splinter, supe que contra quien ellos lucharían seria contra mi mejor amigo Donnie, por lo que no pude evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de mis ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas.  
_

_Leo fue el primero en reaccionar y se acerco a mi para abrazarme intentando que me tranquilizara._

_Leonardo: Abril, tranquila...nosotros no lucharemos para matar a mi hermano Donatello, aunque el si desee matarnos._

_Abril: ¿que es lo que paso?_

_Raphael: los Krang le lavaron el cerebro a Donnie, para que nos matara, pero nosotros lo traeremos de regreso, pero para hacer eso debemos luchar seriamente contra él...lo cual a los tres nos desagrada por completo._

_Seque las lagrimas de mis ojos para ver a los chicos, estaba determinada a ayudarlos._

_Abril: yo también quiero ayudarlos a recuperar a su hermano Donatello._

_Leonardo: ¡no Abril, es una locura..._

_Raphael: estoy de acuerdo con Leo, Donnie intentara matarte a ti también, si nos ayudas, ademas es nuestra pelea Abril._

_Abril: Ustedes tampoco tenían que involucrarse por salvarnos a mi papá y a mi contra los Krang y aun así lo hicieron, todos ustedes han hecho mucho por mi._

_Mire a Abril a los ojos mientras hablaba con mis hijos, esa chica realmente me sorprendía, sus ojos tenían determinación, y me recordaron a los de Donatello cuando habían perdido la primera pelea en contra de los Krang y Abril y su padre fueron secuestrados, por lo que golpee mi bastón en el suelo para que me prestaran atención.  
_

_Splinter: Abril, esta no sera una pelea simple, tendrás que protegerte muy bien, puedes salir herida e incluso muerta, ¿estas dispuesta a correr ese riesgo?_

_Abril me miro y sin ninguna duda respondió._

_Abril: si sensei._

_Me encontraba en un enfrentamiento de entrenamiento en contra de Donatello, el cual estoy segura de que en el pasado lo lo hubiese derrotado de manera sencilla, pero ahora que lo había estado entrenando mi padre, Xever y Bradford, me resultaba sumamente complicado, hice un rápido movimiento intentando derribarlo quedando a mi merced pero el me lo revirtió quedando tendida en el suelo a su merced con su Bō apuntándome a la garganta, que si hubiera activado su cuchilla me hubiese cortado el cuello, mi padre se encontraba en la habitación observando el combate.  
_

_Shredder: Donatello, ¿porque no activaste la cuchilla de tu arma en contra de Karai?, sabes que no debes mostrar piedad ante tus enemigos._

_Donatello: lo siento, pero Karai no es mi enemiga ni mi objetivo, si hubiese sido alguno de mis hermanos o mi padre, si lo hubiese matado._

_Escuche la risa de mi padre, a la vez que sus palabras me causaron dolor, sabia que siempre había sido así, el entrenamiento, no mostraba piedad ante un enemigo, conmigo siempre fue igual, llegaba a exigirme mas del limite de mis fuerzas en los entrenamientos, siempre con su deseo de venganza grabado._

_Me preguntaba si Hamato Yoshi era igual, o incluso peor que mi padre ya que el asesino a mi madre, según mi padre, él juntaba un ejercito para destruirlo, pero con su aspecto de mutante ¿que ejercito podría juntar?, solo sus cuatro tortugas, las cuales eran bastante molestas para los deseos de mi padre._

_Tenia deseos de hablar con Leonardo en secreto para preguntarle como era Hamato Yoshi en realidad, pero por ahora eso era imposible, ya que por todo esto, el estaba con sus hermanos._

_Mi padre salio de la habitación, por lo que aproveche para levantarme, me enderece un poco, cuando vi la mano extendida de Donatello frente a mi para ayudarme a levantarme, al principio la mire dudosa, pero luego termine por estrecharla para levantarme.  
_

_Donatello: eres una excelente kunoichi Karai, no te preocupes._

_Vi como Donatello se marcho de la habitación quedándome sola, mientras una pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza desde hacia un momento, me preguntaba si Hamato Yoshi seria aquella persona despiadada que decía mi padre._

_Continuara..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**9.- Los sentimientos de mi hermano**_**_._**

_"Hola a todos, espero que este fic, siga siendo de su agrado, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo nueve."_

_Han pasado un par de días desde que comencé el entrenamiento con los chicos, a lo cual a pesar de que el maestro Splinter había aceptado que los ayudara en esta lucha, los chicos seguían estando en desacuerdo con la idea, Leonardo trataba de hacerme cambiar de idea, diciendo que era peligroso para mi pudiendo salir herida, Raphael me dijo solo una vez que no estaba de acuerdo de que yo me involucrara en este asunto y no me habla desde entonces, Mikey no insistía tanto como Leo pero al igual que este me decía que no quería que peleara contra su hermano._

_Fue después de el entrenamiento que nuevamente comenzó, los comentarios de Leonardo para que yo no interviniera en esta lucha, Raphael estaba alimentando a Spike y seguía sin hablarme y Miguel Ángel estaba sentado comiendo una pizza aunque sin muchas ganas ya que solo le había dado un mordisco._

_Leonardo: ¡por favor Abril!...no sigas con esto...no insistas en ayudarnos a enfrentar a Donatello._

_Abril: ¡ya te dije que no Leo, ustedes se han arriesgado mucho por mi, esta vez quiero ayudarlos a ustedes!_

_A mi hermano mayor se le terminaban los argumentos para evitar que Abril interviniera, mire mi trozo de pizza el cual solo le había a dado una simple mordida, yo no quería que Abril participara de esta pelea, ya que si era verdad que quedaba algo de mi hermano y este le causaba algún daño a Abril, seria un golpe sumamente doloroso para él, mire de reojo a Raphael y luego a Leonardo, por lo que ya no pude mas._

_Mikey: ¡Abril...no quiero que participes en esto...ya que si luchando contra el te hiere o te mata...Donatello nunca se lo perdonaría ya que el esta enamorado de ti!_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándome, yo baje la vista a mi rebanada de pizza, mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos._

_Suspire mirando a Mikey, para luego mirar a Spike el cual comía su hoja de lechuga, por lo que lo deje ahí comiendo para acercarme a mi hermano menor, el cual comenzó a llorar , por lo que lo abrace para calmarlo a la vez que mire a Abril y a Leonardo._

_Abril permaneció en silencio, luego nos miro su expresión era de asombro, yo suspire pesadamente._

_Raph: es cierto lo que Mikey dijo Abril, a Donnie le gustas, se enamoro de ti desde la primera vez que te vio, cuando los atacaron los Krang._

_Leonardo suspiro y se acerco a nosotros, para abrazar a Mikey, mientras que Abril se quedo ahí sin decir nada solo mirándonos, ella luego bajo la mirada y de repente sonrió mirándonos de nuevo._

_Abril: luchare con ustedes para traerlo de vuelta, ya que yo también siento un gran afecto por él, y no quiero perderle en manos de los Krang o el clan del pie.  
_

_Los tres nos miramos , le habíamos dicho a Abril los sentimientos de nuestro hermano hacia ella, y aun así ella decidió luchar contra él para salvarlo, por lo que nos devolvió la confianza que habíamos perdido, ella extendió su mano hacia nosotros.  
_

_Abril: ¿lucharemos juntos para traer de vuelta a Donnie con nosotros?_

_Los tres sonreímos para juntar las manos con las de ella._

_Mikey: ok Abril, cuenta con mi apoyo..._

_Raph: salvaremos al cerebrito de mi hermano..._

_Leo: salvaremos a Donnie...juntos..._

_Me encontraba en la azotea del edificio perteneciente al clan del pie, el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte provocando que este presentara sus tonos rojizos del ocaso, para dar paso a la noche. aquellos destellos rojizos me recordaban algo o mas bien a alguien, pero la imagen era sumamente borrosa en mi mente, fue cuando escuche pasos detrás de mi que me sacaron de mi intento de encontrarle rostro a esa figura._

_Bradford: ¿que haces aquí Donatello?_

_Donatello: solo trataba de recordar algo...pero no tiene sentido _

_Bradford: no deberías esforzarte, debido a aquella batalla tu cuerpo y tu mente resultaron muy dañados..._

_Yo apreté los puños realmente frustrado de solo recordar que mis hermanos me habían utilizado como carne de cañón para poder escapar de ese lugar, siempre había sido así, todos los recuerdos que me quedaban eran __así, pero ahora me había hecho mas fuerte , por lo que podría vengarme de ellos, de todas sus humillaciones y sus burlas, sonreí maliciosamente mostrando la brecha de mis dientes._

_Donatello: saldremos esta noche, supongo que querrás probar la nueva fuerza de tu brazo y Xever querrá probar las mejoras de sus piernas._

_Bradford sonrió ligeramente asintiendo._

_Donatello: solo espero que mis hermanos se presenten esta noche "para jugar"._

_Continuara..._

_Continuara..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**10.- Un encuentro y un enfrentamiento (parte 1)**_**_._**

_"Hola a todos, espero que este fic, siga siendo de su agrado, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo diez."_

_La noche había llegado, por lo que salí con Bradford, Xever y algunos ninjas del clan del pie para conseguir unas cosas que el maestro Shredder necesitaba para sus planes, por lo que llegamos al viejo edificio en donde los Krang nos dieron esas cosas, yo no me acerque quedándome en una azotea cercana de un edificio observando ya que esperaba que mis hermanos aparecieran para que Xever y Bradford jugaran un rato con ellos, probando así sus "nuevos juguetes", sonreí con malicia ante esa idea, fue cuando vi que mis hermanos se aproximaban al edificio donde me encontraba por lo que me oculte, cerca para observarlos, note que ellos venían acompañados de una chica humana, una chica pelirroja la cual traía de arma un tessen, la mire un momento, mis hermanos la dejaron sola para ir a enfrentarse contra Xever y Bradford._

_Seguí__ observándola por un momento cuando Karai apareció tras de mi._

_Karai: ¿que sucede Donatello?, creí que observarías la pelea de Xever y Bradford con tus hermanos._

_Donatello: si, pero mis hermanos venían esa chica humana._

_Karai miro a la chica de espaldas a nosotros, su rostro relejaba algo de molestia, y luego me miro a mi mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_Karai: y ¿Hay algún problema con eso?, ¿la conoces? o ¿se te hace familiar?_

_Donatello: no, no la conozco...ni tampoco se me hace familiar, es mas nunca la había visto, es solo que...me resulta algo extraño que este con mis hermanos...eso es todo._

_Karai me miro y levanto una ceja, yo evadí su mirada, para volver a ver a la chica, un extraño sentimiento me invadió cuando una voz femenina susurro en mi cabeza...__"no me toques"..."no quiero ver tu cara"..."te odio"..._

_Mire a Donatello el cual desvió la mirada para seguir viendo a O'Neill, cuando vi que saco su Bō, sujetándolo con fuerza para luego activar la cuchilla que traía oculta, hablado en un susurro.  
_

_Donatello: si ella esta con mis hermanos...entonces...también es mi enemiga._

_Se fue acercando a Abril __O'Neill, por lo que yo permanecí oculta oculta esperando para ver la reacción de la chica al ver a su amigo tortuga atacarla._

___Observaba desde el techo a los chicos pelear contra Xever y Bradford cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi espalda con intención de atacarme por lo que tome lo mas rápidamente que pude mi tessen deteniendo el ataque con este, mire cara a cara a mi agresor descubriendo que era mi mejor amigo Donatello, lance un golpe para que este retrocediera, yo permanecí en silencio debido a la sorpresa, por lo que también retrocedí un poco, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos sin saber que hacer o decir._

___Donatello: vaya creo que te subestime un poco chiquilla._

___La chica permaneció en silencio mirándome sorprendida, retrocedió un poco sujetando su tessen, me miraba con esos profundos ojos azules, de pronto abrió la boca y hablo en un susurro._

___Abril: Donnie...¿por que estas con el clan del pie?..._

_Continuara..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**11.- Un encuentro y un enfrentamiento (parte 2)**_**_._**

_"gracias a todos por sus comentarios los cuales me animan a seguir con esta historia, la cual espero siga siendo de su agrado, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo once."_

_Mire a mi atacante, el cual no era otro que mi amigo Donatello, por lo cual había retrocedido un poco sujetando fuertemente mi Tessen lo mire fijamente a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra debido a la sorpresa, se veía igual a la ultima vez que lo vi, salvo por que en su brazo derecho traía una cinta negra con el símbolo del clan del pie, busque en su rostro alguna señal de mi mejor amigo, sus ojos marrones no tenían la calidez que conocía ahora eran __fríos...trate de articular palabra lo cual me resulto difícil ya que su mirada me hizo sentir triste._

_Abril: Donnie...¿porque estas con el clan del pie?_

_La chica después de sus palabras me miro tristemente a lo cual permanecí inmóvil, su voz, se parecía a la que había escuchado en mi mente hacia solo unos minutos en mi cabeza._

_Donatello: eso no es de tu incumbencia...prepárate para morir chiquilla...  
_

_Dije eso en un susurro, para luego comenzar a atacarla, a lo que ella se defendía muy bien, al parecer había sido entrenada por mi padre en ese aspecto, pero solo defendiéndose no me iba ganar, si ella no contraatacaba no duraría mucho e igualmente la __mataría, por lo que intente de nuevo atacarla con mi __Bō, pero ella igualmente lo bloqueo con su Tessen.__  
_

_Donatello: ¿piensas que solo defendiéndote...conseguirás algo?_

_Con el ataque de mi Bō hice que retrocediera, por lo que me prepare para atacarla, sujetando mi Bō con fuerza, ella se recupero y se preparo para bloquear de nuevo mi ataque cuando lo que dijo me desconcertó._

_Abril: quizás no...pero quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo Donatello..._

_Donatello: ¿tu mejor amigo?...no lo creo...yo nunca te he visto en mi vida...y si estas con mis hermanos eres mi enemiga..._

_Lance mi ataque con la cuchilla de mi Bō activada..._

_Abril: ¡mi nombre es Abril O'Neil...y la primera vez que nos vimos tu y yo, fue cuando ustedes se enfrentaron por primera vez a los Krang, en esa ocasión me ellos me secuestraron, a mi y a mi padre!_

_La chica me dijo su nombre y cuando la había conocido, lo cual me hizo detener mi ataque por completo, me quede inmóvil por un momento, ya que la imagen borrosa que tenia cobro forma, era ella, un repentino dolor me invadió por lo que me lleve las manos a la cabeza soltando mi __Bō, el cual cayo al suelo lejos de mi, el dolor se intensifico por lo que caí de rodillas al suelo por que el dolor cada vez aumentaba, a la vez que debido a este un grito de dolor escapo de mis labios._

_Continuara..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**12.-Hermanos**_**_._**

_"gracias a todos por sus comentarios los cuales me animan a seguir con esta historia, la cual espero siga siendo de su agrado, ahora para todos ustedes el capitulo doce."_

_Donatello cayo de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza debido al dolor que este sentía, al parecer había recordado algo acerca de "la princesa", la cual se acerco para tratar de ayudarlo, lo cual tenia que evitar, por lo que lance unos shurikens para hacerla retroceder a la vez que salí de mi escondite para enfrentarla, por lo que desenfunde mi arma._

_Karai: no lo creo"princesa", tu amiguito ahora nos pertenece..._

_Abril: Salvare a Donatello, así tenga que luchar contra ti Karai._

_Nos enfrentábamos a Xever y a Bradford, cuando un grito hizo que todos nos congeláramos por unos segundos, miramos de donde provenía el grito y vimos a nuestro hermano Donnie de rodillas en el piso sujetándose la cabeza Abril la cual estaba en la misma azotea se enfrentaba a Karai la cual al parecer había estado oculta cerca del lugar los tres nos miramos, era nuestra oportunidad para tratar de recuperar a Donnie, por lo que Mikey y Leo asintieron y se dispusieron a detener a Xever y Bradford para que yo me acercara a Donatello._

_Debíamos__ llegar a mi hermano pequeño por lo que le dije a Raphael que si conseguía convencerlo o noquearlo lo llevase a la guarida ya ahí junto con el maestro Splinter pensaríamos que hacer, para que recobrara su memoria original por lo que bloquee a Bradford y Mikey detuvo a Xever no sin antes darle una de las bombas de humo a Raphael.  
_

_Corrí__ lo mas rápido que pude para llegar a lado de mi hermano menor, subí rápidamente a la vez que vi a los ninjas del pie marcharse con los objetos que les habían dado los Krang, pero por el momento mi hermano menor era mi prioridad, llegue a la azote en la cual ya no se encontraba ni Karai ni Abril, al parecer llevaron su pelea a la azotea contigua, sabia que Abril estaría bien ya que había mejorado bastante en su entrenamiento, me acerque a mi hermanito el cual tenia los ojos apretados debido al dolor que sentía y ambas manos sujetando su cabeza por lo que me agache a su altura y lo sujete de los hombros.  
_

_Raph: Donnie hermano..._

_Sentí__ como su cuerpo se relajo, no abrió los ojos y poco a poco bajo los brazos de su cabeza, fue cuando recordaba lo que había soñado hace unos días atrás, por lo que simplemente lo abrace como cuando eramos niños._

_Sentí__ los brazos de mi hermano rodeándome en un abrazo, recordé aquel sueño que hacia poco había tenido, a la vez que el mismo sentimiento que había tenido aquella vez regreso, por lo que abrí los ojos a la vez que sentí lagrimas que recorrieron mis mejillas, estaba llorando...mire los ojos verdes de mi hermano Raphael...aquella mirada parecida a la de mi sueño...no podía ser...esto no podía ser real...solo trataba de convencerme...por lo que decidí terminar con esto rápidamente, aprovechando la farsa que se llevaba acabo por lo que saque un kunai especial que había creado para esta ocasión, el cual estaba cubierto de un veneno que cree a base del de Xever, lo deslice en mi mano sin que Raphael lo notara y se lo clave en un costado con fuerza._

_Donatello: je, je, je, debes odiarme Raphael, ya que no caí en tu engaño..._

_Realmente eso me tomo por sorpresa, ademas de que yo baje la guardia por ser mi hermano menor, Donnie había aprovechado ese descuido para herirme, clavándome un kunai en un costado, aun así no iba a rendirme por lo que continué abrazándolo, cosa que aprovecho para susurrarme en el oído._

_Donatello: ahora dime Raph...quieres morir rápidamente puedo retirar el kunai de tu costado y provocar que te desangres o morir lentamente por el veneno que contiene este kunai y que poco a poco llena tu cuerpo._

_Mire a Raphael esperando cual seria su reacción._

_Continuara... _


End file.
